Forum:Petition to Block Tharnton345
The last straws are being pulled as Tharnton's immaturity spills into Conlang as he threatens Detectivekenny accusing him of "vandalism". I think he should be blocked from editing for a month or two, here are some reasons why: *Tharnton often personally attacks users, these includes notes that he hates both me and Genius in the Lamp. He also gets mad that no one wishes him a a happy birthday. . . about a month late. He also nominates remakes of his ugly (everyone agrees) flag for deletion. *He refuses to make quality pages and although he has slightly improved, his pages are both illogical and short. *He seems to be more intent on raising his edit account although sacrificing civility and order. *He often makes random, negative comments, such as demanding that Woogers takes Belarus off the CEAS map. *I'm not 100% sure, but he made a racist comment on someone's talk page about Leubansky "Now Leubantia is full of slavs >=(" and something derogatory. *At Simple English Wikipedia he admitted he was a vandal at English Wikipedia and Wikimedia Commons. He is also banned at Simple English Wikipedia. *There are other things I can't remember but he has remained a problem. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:28, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, I recognize Tharnton's efforts on creating a "realistic" country with its own language, culture, history, etc., but that doesn't mean you can create whatever you want just because you like it. Creating a ConWorld is quite hard, it requires to have a lot of knowledge in several areas, and he should be thankful for having "friends" that are eager to help him follow the rules, in this case, of the NRW. He's 11 years-old, and I'm impressed by his interest in this kind of "game", as almost nobody likes history or politics, but still he tries to do something. Now going into his misbehavior, it's true that he has attacked users several times, he says the improvements to his country have been made by children younger than him, but the truth is HIS work looked like made by young kids, he is also obsessed with raising his edit count. I belive its more logical that Slavs were present in Leubantia rather than Danes. Sorry Tharnton, but must agree with a two-month ban from ConWorlds. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... he hasn't really attacked me yet except for saying I can't spell. So I have a neutral stand on this. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 07:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) No! Please don't block me! PLEASE! Conworlds is my home! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you present some reasons why not instead of making that weird claim? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, Conworlds is the best wiki in Wikia, and second best on the whole internet after wikipedia. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) That has nothing to do with you being blocked. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I am extremley fiercley loyal to Conworlds. I can't be blocked. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *Also has nothing to do with you being blocked. Woogers(lol what ) 15:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) It's not clear what the exact reason is. What has he done, since the no-disruption rule is in effect, because of which he should be blocked? Being childish or unable to communicate is not a proper reason. Thyles 18:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't really shoot either way for Tharnton being blocked, because: *Pro-Block **I see the childish behavior as harrassful in some instances, and harassment certainly is disruptful. Blocking him would stop the disruptions. *Anti-Block **He's a child, so childish behavior should be expected. However, above all of this, he should learn proper etiquette of communications in general, not just in an internet context. I should hope he doesn't talk to people like that in real life. Woogers(lol what ) 18:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) If you block an immature 11 year old, they may return as a mature 11 and a quarter year old. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Please. I am mature. I will not act like a 2 year old in the future. On the outside, I am extremley mature. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 11:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC) We can't confirm that. Also, you keep making your old pages, filled with purposeless diacritics, against the wishes of the rest of the wiki. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, I hate Leubansky, and I just do it in the good diacritic way. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :LOL. Leubansky is far more logical than "the good diacritic way", which is just a code of English filled with purposeless diacritics over EVERY vowel. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Not having been active in ages though probably will soon, I must say what ive seen so far is extremely childish, not able to present good arguments for anything. Pleading for mercy, going for ad hominem. Calling things one can clearly see is not great for great even when people obviously think differently and more. So I will go for Blocking to give him time to mature and upon further violations and immaturities permanent might be required The Emperor Zelos 23:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) There is a litany of issues here. He has been rude to two of the most respected posters in Conworlds (Nkr20 and Cprhodesact). He has put absolutely no effort in his most recent articles (sorry, but the old continuous copy-and-paste doesn't cut it here). His Current Events entries have become increasingly bizarre. And he insists that his work is so much better than anyone's improvements on them, when it's obvious to anyone with half a brain that that is simply not the case. A block might allow him to take a step back and realize that he has to play by the rules. (There again, it may not.) Genius In the Lamp 02:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I couldnt agree more, the acctual fact he constantly claims he is better etc is acctually a more of an indication that he have little to no talent than anything since good people more often than not is extremely self critical while poor people usually think they are good The Emperor Zelos 04:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I really do not want to be blocked. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 10:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm going to block Tharnton for 3 months right now. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Do so, as he showed now, he cannot give a valid reason why he shouldnt be blocked other than "dont want to" which isnt valid